104218-is-it-worth-the-sub
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- then why the f*&k are you here? | |} ---- ^ agreed. Sadly people who troll the forums ACTUALLY like the game but are mad because they can be the best at it without trying. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- because he doesn't know anyone else. | |} ---- oh, ok then | |} ---- ---- I'm here, I love playing the game, the world, the art, the story, the endgame, not so much I would not recommend it to friends not without a long list of "it has these issues but" | |} ---- ---- Hazak for PvP and Ascendancy for PvE. Eko comes close to Ascendancy. I can also personally recommend Lightspire. While it's RP-PvE and the population is smaller than on Ascendancy or Eko the community, similarly to Evindra, is more bustling and proactive even on low levels which is tremendous help if you're starting now and have to face a leveling content that's often largely devoid of other players. | |} ---- actually i have to agree, only because my friends are impatient dicks that can't see the forest through the trees on most subjects, the other friends are already playing | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I would recommend this HIGHLY and EXCLUSIVELY over TESO in fact even if I loathed you and wanted you dead, I would never recommend TESO to you | |} ---- If they'd asked the "idiots" to wait 30 days for reasonable log-in queue, they'd have had a mutiny on their hands. People would flood them with refund demands. (I know I would!) Getting more people on board as quickly as possible was the right move. The issue is that the retention is ...ah...lackluster. So at some point they should consolidate servers. However, doing so now would look like admitting defeat, sooooo......probably won't happen. Anyway, OP -- choose your server with some care is what I'm saying. I'd suggest rolling during peak times and picking a server with a "Medium" pop listing, though you might want to poke around and make sure that whatever Faction you're rolling with has good representation on that particular server, as some servers are reasonably high pop for one faction but not for the other. Do your research for best results! | |} ---- The go to example of how not to implement a mega server. Maybe they fixed that now, but when it was first out - you can't even quest together :( | |} ---- I'm a soloer and I enjoyed the beta. I still have 2 weeks of Wildstar. Who knows, maybe it'll grow on me. ... like a fungus... | |} ---- TESO was literally the worst mmo I have ever played | |} ---- |} Is just a drive-by shooter. Maybe doesn't know anyone or has nowhere else to go. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- to be honest, most add gamers and there dogs would leave in the first month before they have to pay. oh wait... they did just like they always do you are one of the prophets of negativity. if someone enjoys playing, let them play. what makes you better than them? nothing. your opinion is worth anyone elses...not much. not worth more than mine, and mine isnt worth more than yours. if you cannot answer their question objectively so they can make up their own mind.... then yours is worth even less. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- normally I am the Wildstar defender (this should be an ingame implant) and having played the game for a long time including all beta's I'll be honest with you. At the current state the game is not worth subbing or re-subbing. The last 2 "major" patches or whatever you like to call this, have ruined a really good game and it seems that will not be fixed or anything they can throw out as a quick hotfix in the near future. Only time will tell but meantime you're better off testing some other betas or enjoy some other games. If you base your question just on server population than sure it's worth playing most servers except the newly created during head start or release are highly populated which may or may not change in a couple of days. Keep an eye on it. | |} ---- Play for yourself and make up your own mind. Where I play I see people all the time and I enjoy what I do. But what I enjoy may not work for you. So go and see for yourself. | |} ---- Funny that you said this because a buddy of mine who is knee deep into WOW PvP talked about how he didn't like to aim at his opponents to interrupt, hit and so forth. He tried to tell me that WOW was harder and you needed more skill but yet he doesn't like to aim in this game or the challenge of it which I find weird if you think you are a competitive player. I think the telegraph system for PVE and PVP is superb and more dynamic than TAB targeting, matter of fact I think TAB target is easy mode now. | |} ---- ---- ---- This right here. Just looking at the list of endgame attunements has cured me of any impatience to reach the endgame before my first-month-free-with-purchase runs out. I'd stay on with CREDD, but my chances of earning the dozen platinum (or whatever they're currently going for) as a lowbie new player are slim to none. I might wait a couple months then come back for a month, see what's new. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- *facepalm* I said this in another thread and will repeat it here. Love how the blame keeps falling on the players... the players asked for server capacities to be raised, and I distinctly recall it was the DEVS that said it'd be too hard to do and be a bad idea, it was the DEVS that wanted to make NEW servers rather than toss a couple more box-rigs into the clusters to allow higher server-capacity. (Which is hilarious how the "defenses" work, since so many also like to boast that the "capacities were raised" and how these are "super-servers" and how low here is super-deluxe-mondo in any other MMO.) I even recall all the nightmare threads of DEVs practically shouting for players to hop to the NEW servers, even offered free transfers -- a lot of players were reluctant since they were some of the first on the server they were on, day one of headstart, and already had progress built up that they'd be losing. Then threads following of players doing the same, shouting at people to transfer (which was ironically hilarious, since many posting for others to transfer weren't actually transferring themselves.) The players, as far as anybody has ever seen, have NEVER had any say on what servers are added or not... hence why so many still beg and plead for RP PvP servers... but they've still never happened. And now it's the DEVs that don't want to merge servers or implement cross-realming... when piles on piles of players are pointing out just how dead their realms are. :ph34r: #ListPlusOne Might want to analyze that statement for a second. CREDD only works as long as there's a big enough player-base, and/or reason, for people to continue buying CREDD outside the game for RL money, to then sell in the game. Once people play long enough and have everything they want, sure, there might be newer players going the "wallet-warrior" route, but might not be that many. Also, if the player-base is low enough, and/or there's not as much need for in game currency once people stockpile enough, very few will be buying the CREDD to sell in game, to the point where once CREDD is being listed at 10 plat, 20 plat, 50 plat, etc... it'll eventually hit a point where there's so few CREDD options and way more than people are willing to grind/pay, that eventually CREDD could at some point dry up as a reasonable option. AFAIK, Carbine won't put CREDD in game for in-game money purchase... it's only placed there by people willing to buy it with cold, hard, RL money. | |} ----